bokumachifandomcom-20200213-history
Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Yō na
Sore wa Chiisana Hikari Yō na (それは小さな光のような It's like a Little Light) is the ending theme of the anime adaption of Boku dake ga Inai Machi. It is performed by Sayuri. The song is sold as Single, with DVD or as limited edition. The DVD version features a non-credit version of the Anime's ending video. *Lyricist: Yuki Kajiura *Composer: Yuki Kajiura *Arrangement: Ryo Eguchi CDPreview01.png|Kayo as seen on the CD's cover CDPreview02.png|Airi as seen on the CD's back LightCD.png|CD Preview Track List Lyrics & Translation |-|Kanji Lyrics= それは小さな光のような さユり 作詞:梶浦由記 作曲:梶浦由記 編曲:江口亮 僕だけが見てた 君のこと 過去も未来も かなしみもよろこびも 全て オトナになるってきっと 優しくなる事だと信じていた 子供の頃の 僕のままに 君のこと守りたいと思う 暗闇から目覚めても 僕を待ち受けてる彼方で 二人を隠したこの街に 誰も知らない雪が降っていた 君は僕の胸に刻まれた 一番深い傷跡のようで 君が笑う この世界の歌 取り戻すよ どの部屋の時計も 少しズレていてさ 僕らはいつも 言葉を掛け違う歯車 ひとりぼっちで泣いた ヒーローごっこ 伸ばす前に くじけた両手で 君の頬に触れた 君のこと壊したいと思う 世界は夢の狭間で 黒い祈りを孕んで 大事なものだと撫でていた 優しい指がねじれてゆく 僕はただ僕のために 力なきこの手を 微かな輝きの方へ もがいてみる 君の歌う未来へ 導いてよ 守りたいと思う まぎれもなく あたたかい場所が あることを信じてる 寂しさに喰われた優しさが 白い雪に埋もれて行く夜 君は僕の胸に 小さな火を灯す 古い傷跡のようで 微笑んでよ この世界の暗闇から 目覚めてゆく光のような 君のうた 僕だけが見てた 君のこと…… |-|Romaji Lyrics= Boku dake ga miteta Kimi no koto Kako mo mirai mo Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo Subete OTONA ni naru tte kitto Yasashiku naru koto da to shinjiteita Kodomo no koro no Boku no mama ni Kimi no koto mamoritai to omou Kurayami kara mezamete mo Boku wo machi uketeru kanata de Futari wo kakushita kono machi ni Dare mo shiranai yuki ga futteita Kimi wa boku no mune ni kizamareta Ichiban fukai kizuato no you de Kimi ga warau Kono sekai no uta Torimodosu yo Dono heya no tokei mo Sukoshi zureteite sa Bokura wa itsumo Kotoba wo kakechigau haguruma Hitori bocchi de naita HIIROO gokko Nobasu mae ni Kujiketa ryoute de Kimi no hoho ni fureta Kimi no koto kowashitai to omou Sekai wa yume no hazama de Kuroi inori wo harande Daiji na mono da to nadeteita Yasashii yubi ga nejirete yuku Boku wa tada boku no tame ni Chikara naki kono te wo Kasuka na kagayaki no hou he Mogaite miru Kimi no utau mirai e Michibiite yo Mamoritai to omou Magire mo naku Atatakai basho ga Aru koto wo shinjiteru Sabishisa ni kuwareta yasashisa ga Shiroi yuki ni uzumorete iku yoru Kimi wa boku no mune ni Chiisana hi wo tomosu Furui kizuato no you de Hohoende yo Kono sekai no kurayami kara Mezamete yuku hikari no youna Kimi no uta Boku dake ga miteta Kimi no koto… |-|English Translation= I was the only one who have seen your past and future your sadness and happiness Every little part of them I was believing that grow into an adult meant to become kinder But, I'm always the same as the childhood me... ...who still think want to protect you Even if I awake from darkness There's something yonder awaits for me In this town that hid both of us, Nobody knows that snow was falling You're just like a deepest scar that strongly engraved in my heart The song of this world that makes you smile I'll seize it back Whatever the room, the clock is always slightly off We are always be a gear that cross paths the words You cried, all alone Pretend to be a hero I touched your cheeks with both of my hands that fell before I reach them out I decide I want to break you This world is in the valley of dream Swollen full with dark wishes Those gentle fingers that caress me as the precious one have twisted I just, for my own sake, with these powerless hands of mine try to struggle toward a glimmer of light Please guide my way to the future sketched in your song I decide I want to protect you I believe that a warm place beyond doubt is exist Nights when those gentleness that were eaten by loneliness start to be covered by white snow You're just like an old scar, that light a small fire inside my heart Please smile Your song as if a glimmer of light that awakes from the darkness of this world I was the only one who have seen Every little thing about you...Translation Credit References Category:All pages Category:Media